


Дианога с легионом младых

by tsepesh, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Series: Винтовка это праздник [2]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Cults, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Missing Scene, Religion, Rituals, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Просыпается как-то директор Кренник, а тут его в жертву приносят...
Series: Винтовка это праздник [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173917
Kudos: 6
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 1 - Тексты R-NC-21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Дианога с легионом младых

**Author's Note:**

> Логики нет; обоснуя нет.

Кренника разбудил низкий ритмичный гул, не похожий на обычный шум двигателей или работу агрегатов. Попытка встать и отправиться выяснять, что в этот раз сломалось и сколько времени уйдет на ремонт, не увенчалась успехом — директор обнаружил, что обнажен до пояса и намертво привязан в позе морской звезды на какой-то ровной и холодной поверхности. Гул, доносившийся со всех сторон, производили человекоподобные фигуры в капюшонах.

— Что-кххххх… — попытался узнать Кренник, закашлялся, перевел дыхание и рявкнул: — Что за хуйня здесь происходит, хуесосы свинорылые?

Хуесосы свинорылые на вопрос и оскорбление не отреагировали, продолжая мерно раскачиваться и гудеть. Кренник рявкнул на них еще несколько раз, а потом начал аккуратно дергать веревки, которыми был привязан. Без особого успеха, впрочем, ему удалось нащупать узлы и начать изучать их.

К тому времени, когда узел на левой руке начал поддаваться, в круг гудящих фигур вступила новая. Этот человек, в отличие от своих полностью закутанных соучастников, был одет в долгополую безрукавку, открытую на груди. Напротив сердца у него красовалось несколько тонких шрамов, сложившихся, к немалому удивлению директора, в стилизованное изображение Звезды Смерти со странными искривленными линиями поверх. В руках человек держал нож.

— Лейтенант… Фейдерра? — опознал человека с ножом Кренник. — Что здесь происходит?

— Тебе, о великая, приносим эту жертву… — монотонным голосом забубнил Фейдерра.

— Фейдерра, блядь, ты совсем охуел? Развязывай меня, сектант полоумный.

— …И направь своей волею нас…

— Блядь! — в очередной раз рявкнул Кренник и дернул на себя левую руку, как раз тогда, когда лейтенант склонился над ним.

Одновременно произошло несколько событий — узел наконец-то подался, и Кренник ударил Фейдерру ровно тогда, когда тот уперся кончиком ножа ему в грудь. Кончик соскользнул, оставив весьма широкую борозду, немедленно начавшую наполняться кровью. Кренник попытался перехватить нож, но его противник уже оправился и отошел на шаг назад. Несколько гудящих фигур перехватили освобожденную левую руку и прижали ее к алтарю, один из них улегся на нее, удерживая, пока остальные привязывали.

Фейдерра снова затянул свой бубнящую молитву и пошёл на второй заход. В этот раз он успел нанести полукруглый порез, начавшийся там же, где и первый, прежде чем ему снова помешали — где-то вдалеке хлопнула дверь, послышались звуки выстрелов. Сектанты бросились врассыпную, но безуспешно, тех из них, кого не убили на месте, ранили достаточно тяжело для иммобилизации.

Один из штурмовиков смерти — Матиз, судя по форме визора, — подошел к Креннику и осмотрел его раны.

— Матиз? Что за хуйня? — все еще нервно спросил тот.

— Вы ранены, сэр. Сейчас мы отвяжем вас и перенесем в лазарет.

— Это царапины, их достаточно промыть и замазать бактой. Лучше объясните мне, что здесь происходит!

— Сэр, я думаю…

Что именно думал Матиз — точнее, в каких именно формулировках он собирался уговаривать Кренника все-таки отправиться в лазарет, — осталось тайной. Именно в этот момент Фейдерра, которому по всем заверениям производителя табельных винтовок штурмовиков положено было лежать очень-очень мертвым, приподнялся на локте, криво усмехнулся и вытащил небольшой пульт.

— Убрать его! — заорал Матиз, распластываясь на Креннике, чтобы разрезать веревки на его руках, и надеясь, что кто-нибудь из команды догадается освободить ноги.

Догадались. Фейдерра хрипло засмеялся и нажал на кнопку, Матиз вместе с другим штурмовиком рванули директора в сторону и второй раз подряд упали сверху, закрывая от взрыва.

***

В лазарете лежали все, кроме Птерро. Тот приходил, приносил новости — например, то, что удалось установить местным криминалистам. Взорвалось небольшое взрывное устройство кустарного производства, которое Фейдерра, судя по всему, носил при себе, спрятанным за бляхой пояса. Самого лейтенанта разнесло в кровавые ошметки без шансов на выживание — не то чтобы кто-то из присутствующих этого не знал или в этом сомневался, те же самые ошметки, которые пришлось смывать с доспехов, находя то кусочек кости, то не опознаваемые фрагменты внутренностей, намекали на это — но с парой раненых сектантов вышло лучше.

На допросе оба рассказали, как среди младшего офицерского состава распространялась сначала шуточная, а потом и серьезная «ересь» веры в божественную дианогу. Дескать, она есть пророк и посланник Того, кто проснется. Сначала жертвы ей приносили, скидывая в мусоропроводы еду, затем как-то раз напали на человека. Здесь оба начинали путаться и говорить, что тело просто нашли, что просто неосторожно толкнули, что не хотели убивать, но он дурно отзывался о Божественной… В итоге Фейдерру это натолкнуло на мысль, начались жертвоприношения разумных существ. А потом они решили попытать счастья с кем-нибудь, чья смерть уж точно не должна пройти незамеченной.

На этом этапе Кренник начинал ругаться, что если его собственная охрана не может обеспечить безопасность директорского тела от посягательств со стороны даже не Альянса — обычных ебанутых, то он, Кренник, вообще не понимает, зачем они нужны.

Через несколько дней, вернувшись из цепких медицинских рук и манипуляторов, Кренник оглядел свой кабинет, взял бутылку и отправился к ближайшему выводу мусоропровода. Оттуда доносилось обычное лязганье. Директор налил себе стакан и пожаловался в темный провал на сумасшедших. Лязганье в ответ ненадолго прекратилось, но вскоре возобновилось.

— И вообще, это меня надо было объявлять твоим пророком, — грустно сказал он, когда бутылка опустела на треть. — А так — лучше бы работали нормально, чем такой херней страдать.


End file.
